


Who Will Comfort Haurchefant?

by bananabana



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 20:44:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16126382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananabana/pseuds/bananabana
Summary: Trash fic ... written for...no good reason : D





	Who Will Comfort Haurchefant?

There were times when the weather was especially harsh that Haurchefant felt he needed to get away from his responsibilities. By get away from his responsibilities he of course meant find a good lay for the night. He wasn‘t ashamed to admit his intentions and felt no need to hide it from his subordinates at Camp Dragonhead. After all, in harsh times such as these one must savour what little comforts they can find.

That being said, finding a good lay was a tall order in Coerthas. Not many adventurers travelled through and those who did were not necessarily satisfying or a wonder to one‘s eye. Haurchefant did not so long ago meet one such traveller, a most excellent and juicy catboy by the name of G‘yozah. At just a simple and nearly innocent suggestion the boy jumped right into his bed chambers and exhilarated Haurchefant. That night was not one he was bound to forget. It developed a taste for miqo‘te within him that he didn‘t know he had. The way G‘yozah’s tail curved in want and those adorable ears which twitched in pleasure…

Haurchefant quickly shook his thoughts back to the mission at hand. After all it would not bode well for him to get so excited so quickly and well, publically, only to be sorely disappointed by the gruff adventurer he was bound to receive tonight. He drank down his ale swiftly at that prospect as it would help him ease into the night.

At the unnamed pub where Haurchefant had taken his seat, the bell by the door jingled lightly as one such adventurer walked in. Except he wasn‘t the gruff „mud and blood“ covered adventurer Haurchefant expected after a second glance. Instead he found himself gazing directly at an older yet well-built miqo‘te man. He was clad in red from head to toe, with leather boots crawling up his thighs, and harnesses around stretched around them practically shouting „you could crush a melon between these“. Haurchefant‘s eyes travelled up over the man‘s well defined chest, glancing at those arms which must contain beautiful glistening muscles. His face was equally impressive, sharp blue eyes framed with flowing silvery locks and a look of determination, hope even. Haurchefant‘s gaze softened for a moment until he was forced to look away quickly as to not be caught staring.

X’rhun Tia found his respite in this cramped yet warm inn in Coerthas. He had been travelling for quite some time in search of a lead. This weather was not what he was accustomed to and it made him starved for warmth and comfort more than usual. The years had left their mark on him but the flames of youth would stir up within him from time to time. Maybe it wasn’t quite that, maybe he was just lonely. He never judged his own sentimentality for that.

X’rhun walked up to the pub counter and took his seat nearby a younger Elezen man who seemed to be trying hard not to stare at him. X’rhun stifled a grin. He was used to it at this point given his garb and was proud none the less. He ordered a drink and spoke with the innkeep about any strange sightings in the area. The innkeep only scoffed back at him, waving a hand and saying everything here abouts has been strange since the calamity. X’rhun thought momentarily his journey here may be for naught…

The elezen man he had spied earlier rose from his seat and came towards him. He was tall, astonishingly so, and towered over X’rhun. He seemed a bit strange, maybe even creepy, but attractive by all rights. X’rhun was a little surprised by that last judgment himself.

“Lord Haurchefant Greystone is my title, may I be of any help to you adventurer?” He asked the older man almost joyfully.

“That is most generous of you. My name is X’rhun Tia and I am in the area seeking a lead towards strange kidnappings that have been occurring in certain areas. However, I’m beginning to think I may have been chasing a dead end coming this far into Coerthas. What of you my lord? Surely the concerns of a foreign adventurer would not interest you.” X’rhun replied gratefully and admonishing himself for thinking the elezen strange earlier in the face of his generous offer.

“Nonsense! Why, I always make it a point to support glistening muscular adventurers such as yourself! What isn’t there to admire about the rippling flesh in the heat of battle, fighting for their righteous causes and emitting a body heat that could melt the icicles right off our battlements?” Haurchefant beamed almost maniacally.

“That is one way to see it…” X’rhun took back his last sentiments and raised an eyebrow. This man was indeed somewhat strange but there was something admirable about him.

“Would you care to return with me to my private chambers? I can offer you a comfortable bed as well. It is bounds warmer than this place and we could discuss the matter at hand in privacy, away from any prying ears.” At this reply, Haurchefant’s eyes once more travelled across X’rhun’s body. There was desire dripping in his voice and it sent a small jolt down X’rhun’s spine. His tail perked up and the hair stood on end, thankfully though behind him should anyone notice…

X’rhun paused for a moment. Was he misreading the air? Haurchefant seemed a bit peculiar so it may very well have been his strange affects at work. Yet X´rhun was not a stranger to the propositions that occurred between men in places such as these. He maybe had even been receptive to the notion when he made his way towards the pub in the first place. Yet he never expected it to turn out in this manner and believed it a passing fancy.

He gulped down nothing at all as he became increasingly aware of his situation. It wasn’t that he was embarrassed per se, but possibly slightly intimidated? It was not often he found himself feeling that way, but as he gazed upon the towering Elezen he couldn’t help it. Haurchefant had a striking and well sculpted face with eyes that didn’t betray their desire. They were looking at him, looking over his body. X’rhun couldn’t recall the last time he had experienced this type of awareness, an awareness of himself and another in proximity of each other.

„I will return with you my lord. I am ever grateful for your invitation, it would do me well to acquire a good night‘s rest.“ He managed to breathe out.

He thought he almost heard Haurchefant say, „You won‘t find any sleep tonight.“ Did he just imagine it as they turned themselves out into the frost and and the howling winds muffled their voices?

\---  
Haurchefant opened the door to his chamber and let X’rhun Tia walk in before him. He leaned his head down the moment the older man passed and caught a whiff of his hair. It was a nice smell, a smell that reminded him of Coerthas in the summer, though that summer was many years gone. Whether X’rhun took notice, he cared not. He knew at this point they both knew what they were really meeting here for.

The fireplace was already tended to and ablaze and a warm bed beckoned them to their right. X’rhun looked about the room, almost expecting to find a place to sit for discussion. He continued to surprise himself, this night wasn’t supposed to be any different than any others of similar beginnings. Yet he found himself feeling whisked back into his youth. Was it because he was with a younger man? No, there was something about him that made X’rhun nearly embarrassed. He didn’t feel he warranted quite this level of admiration from someone so established.

Haurchefant interrupted his thoughts when he stepped forward towards X’rhun. He seemed even taller now that he was closer, if that was possible. He lifted his hand and ran them over the sides of X’rhuns arms, savoring the very definitions of his biceps with his fingers. X’rhun shuddered as they were surprisingly warm, or was he just surprisingly cold?

Haurchefant’s face came closer to his and his breath either warmed his cheeks or the blood rushing to his face did. “X’rhun Tia…May I comfort you?” The inquiry came in almost a whisper. At this point, X’rhuns tail flickered and his ears rose straight up in excitement. He did not answer Haurchefant but closed the distance between them and stole his lips between his own.

X’rhun’s desires overtook him as he pulled Haurchefant closer to him. His hands ran over the other’s body, for someone who praised him so much for his own physique he had equally much to be proud of. Their kissing transitioned from hungry to ravenous as the need for warmth and satisfaction overtook them both. Haurchefant dragged the older man down on top of him as they toppled onto the bed. His trousers had already been choking him for quite a while now but it was beginning to become painful. He ground his hips into X’rhun’s without hesitation and elicited a one of the most delicious moans he’d ever heard. There it was again, those adorable ears perking up and a tail slapping against his thigh.

X’rhun hastily began to remove his coat and undershirt as Haurchefant continued to move beneath him. He fumbled with the clasps and stole kisses in between as the elezen’s hands stole their way through to his chest. Cool fingers brushed against his nipples causing X’rhun to push the other man’s hands away before pinning them down on the bed. He looked down at Haurchfant whose eyes grew a bit wider in anticipation from being handled roughly. His icy silver hair was disheveled in such a boyish manner. He almost looked cute if not for being so delectable. 

X’rhun nibbled the side of his neck before sinking his teeth into Haurchefant playfully. He gasped in response, delighted and surprised at the roughness and the weight X’rhun used to keep him pinned. He let X’rhun have his way. Haurchefant had been used to these nights usually being a man’s first with another man and full of fumbling. He more often did the comforting than being comforted. How pleasantly surprised was he to find this gorgeous miqo’te man crawling lower down his body and removing his trousers?

Before he could finish counting his blessed stars for this night Haurchefant was already being taken into X’rhuns mouth. His hot breath and skillful tongue quickly made their work of Haurchefant as he nearly bucked in pleasure had not X’rhun’s arms kept him firmly pinned by the hips. Even more surprisingly, he took him…all of him. Haurchefant’s luck with miqo’te men only seemed to be increasing in his mind. He might have thought it was X’rhun’s experience with the years had it not been for his fateful night with G’yozah some moons ago. These thoughts could barely surface before he found himself finishing, still held captive between X’rhun’s lips. He expertly licked Haurchefant clean of any traces of their activity.

Haurchefant looked down at X’rhun in a daze. Oh, how Halone shines upon him this night! He thought as X’rhun crawled up his chest leaving a trail of kisses and nibbles in his wake. As he grew closer, so did Haurchefant’s thighs move further and further apart. Haurchefant let his hand slip away to the crack of the bed between the frame and the wall, where he kept such items to assist him in times like these. He rolled the phial to X’rhun who immediately scooped it and began to administer the contents over his own aching member.

Haurchefant ate up the sight before him as X’rhuns muscles tensed up in pleasure. His body was beautiful, absolutely chiseled over the years and covered in numerous scars. How many years of violence had this man seen? How many triumphs? These thought only further excited Haurchefant. A man who truly sought the good in this world, was right between his legs getting ready to fuck him. He took the contents of the phial from X’rhun and began to prepare himself, though he wanted X’rhun to take him right then and there.

By now their bodies glistened with sweat as their skin vaguely stuck together in spots. X’rhun’s breathing had grown heavy and his eyes dark. He grabbed Haurchefant by the hips and dragged him closer, grinding against him while feverishly kissing him. Haurchefant moaned into his mouth as he felt X’rhun begin to enter him. His back arched and their chests pressed together, bringing them even closer. X’rhun bit at Haurchefant’s exposed neck as he pulled his hair back, bearing down harder with each thrust.

Haurchefant’s hands found themselves pulling at X’rhuns thigh harnesses, trying to pull him ever deeper inside. Ah, he’s fucking me with those delicious boots on, Haurchefant thought. X’rhuns thrusts reached their crescendo as he began to minister to Haurchefant’s growing need. It was too much for him and so long since he had felt this level of pleasure. Their moans began to compete and echo about the bedchamber. Neither one of them worried for a moment that someone outside might hear. As X’rhun began to finish, he let out a low and deep moan, not once stopping or loosening his grip on Haurchefant. Haurchefant only needed a few moments longer before soon joining X’rhun after in such delights.

Seeing that the younger man was satisfied, X’rhun collapsed on top of Haurchefant’s chest comfortably. They were sticky with sweat and other things but neither of them minded. It was a luxury to enjoy this warmth and satisfaction given their circumstances in life. Other worries could be left to the morning…


End file.
